


I Will Be Your Father Figure

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, First Time, Incest, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Scent Marking, Snowballing, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Derek took Stiles was after the alpha pack had made their first overt gesture by cornering Stiles at the supermarket and making sure he took their scents home to Derek.  To say that Derek lost his shit…would be fairly accurate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Tells Me Together, We’d Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a thought this morning while I was in the early stages of waking. The first thing I thought to do was share it with MoMoMomma2 and she, of course, encouraged me to write this. I played with Derek’s age a little but as far as the State of California is concerned, it would still be considered underage. This is pretty rough; forgive my grammatical errors.
> 
> I've tweaked and revised it a little since the original tumblr post which can be found [here](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/95045807721/father-figure-part-one).

When John Stilinski brought Derek Hale in for questioning regarding the partial body that was found buried in his back yard, he didn’t go at him like the sheriff.  He had flashes of a young Derek and his sister Laura, devastated and in shock outside the charred remains of their home.  He didn’t know what happened to the Hale siblings after the fire because they disappeared days later, but he remembered Derek before the fire.  He was a basketball star, an excellent student—a good kid.  The Hales were a family who kept to themselves, but were well-liked and their loss was palpable within the Beacon Hills community. 

            John looked at Derek as though it was his son sitting there in handcuffs.  The warmth and kindness in his bright blue eyes broke Derek down.  He cried for the first time in years.  Cried because he had lost the last of his family and it probably could have been avoided.  Through his sobs Derek informed the sheriff he knew the identity of the dead girl.  It was Laura, his sister, and that he could have prevented her death if he had only told her the truth.  John wrapped Derek in a hug because he needed it and because it was evident that he wasn’t confessing to anything.  The young man was just the victim of a wicked case of survivor’s guilt.  And that’s when the **full** confession happened.

            After getting over the initial shock that Derek was a werewolf— _fucking werewolves were real_!—and that came from a family of born werewolves, he got angry.  He was angry because he also learned that Derek had been emotionally and sexually abused by Kate Argent, who later set fire to his house and murdered his family.

            When Derek was cleared of all murder charges, John brought him home, because he refused to let what happened to Laura happen to Derek.  With Kate Argent on the loose and her brother recently moved to town, he made sure that it was well known that Derek Hale was under the protection of the sheriff.  John immediately began the process of having the Hale Fire case reopened.  He had also learned that his son and best friend were already in the know about werewolves—Scott actually _was_ a werewolf—and John knew he needed to lay down ground rules for his meddling son.

 

            There were a few weeks of snark, idle threats, and witty rejoinders before Stiles and Derek’s mutual hate developed into a bromance to rival all bromances.  And with John treating Derek like a son, Stiles followed suit and treated him like a brother.  Stiles had always wanted a brother, and while Scott was a great best friend, he had no chance of keeping up with Stiles’ level of sarcasm and humor the way Derek could—or at all.

            After becoming the alpha, Derek became extremely possessive and protective of Stiles.  He wouldn’t let the boy far from his senses and frequently roared Scott into submission when the young beta lost control of the wolf and set his sights on Stiles.  He scent marked the shit out of Stiles when he came home from school or from an outing with Scott.  The scent marking involved lots of licking… And then the sucking of marks into Stiles’ soft, pale skin.

            It escalated one afternoon when Stiles came home from practice covered in too many scents.  He grabbed Stiles by the scruff of his shirt, and dragged him up the stairs and into the bathroom.  “Strip,” he commanded.

            “Derek—” Stiles made to complain but was cut off by a flash of red eyes and a low guttural growl.  “Stripping!” he squeaked and began pulling at his clothes.

            Derek turned away and moved to the tub where he turned on the faucet, adjusted the temperature and started the shower.  “Get in.”

            Stiles hesitantly pulled off his boxer briefs and rushed into the shower, quickly pulling the curtain closed behind him and hoping that Derek didn’t see how deep his blush was.  It was all pointless because seconds later Derek was inside the shower with him.  “What are you—”

            “Gotta get you clean,” he rumbled as he pressed himself against Stiles’ back, pushing the boy further into the stream of hot water.  “Don’t smell right,” he mumbled as his lips pressed against the nape of Stiles’ neck.  Stiles knew not to argue or fight once Derek went possessive and monosyllabic.  He always got like that when Stiles had been in danger or worse yet, hurt.  The day that Derek learned Peter had kidnapped him Stiles didn’t think the alpha would ever let him out of his nest of pillows and blankets.  Derek kept him there and curled around him for hours; he didn’t let Stiles out until he was completely saturated in Derek’s scent.

            Stiles let out a low moan when Derek’s hands began moving over him gently, “D-Derek?”

            “Need to smell like mine,” Derek whispered.

            There was a loofa covered in Derek’s shower gel, lots of scrubbing, and then firm but gentle hands pushing him back into the steam of water and helping to rinse the soap off of his tingling skin.  And then Derek was pressed against him, chest to chest, face pressed into his neck.  Derek growled low at whatever he smelled there and began licking and sucking on Stiles’ wet skin.  There was only so much a sixteen-year-old virgin could take when a nineteen-year-old with a body that wouldn’t quit was pressed against him.

            His cock grew hard and his head went dizzy with arousal.  He was expecting Derek to get angry, but instead what sounded like a purr began emanating from his chest.  Then there were hands on his ass, rubbing and squeezing his cheeks, pulling them apart.  Fingers drew along his crack and brushed against his puckered hole.  “F-fu-uck—Derek!

            “Want you,” Derek murmured.

            “Oh my God please tell me I didn’t get knocked out at practice and this is a dream I’m about to wake up from.”

            Derek pulled away and looked down into Stiles’ eyes; his pupils were blown wide, leaving hardly any brown.  Derek wasn’t good with words under normal circumstances, and when he was pre-verbal—forget about it!  Instead of speaking, he leaned down and pressed a delicate kiss to Stiles’ mouth.  The moment their mouths touched though, Derek groaned and he deepened the kiss, dragging his tongue along the seam of Stiles’ lips before they opened with a gasp.  Derek drove his tongue into Stiles’ warm mouth and devoured him.

            The kiss turned into a tutorial.  He moved Stiles’ head where he wanted it, taught him how to breath without having to break apart, how to move his tongue, where to nibble.  All the while Stiles was becoming weaker and weaker and it was Derek’s strong arm that kept him upright.  His free hand slipped between them and fingers ghosted over Stiles’ swollen length.  His entire body jerked when Derek wrapped his fist around his cock and stroked it once.  His fingers gripped Derek’s shoulders, nails digging in as Derek slipped his cock into his hand with Stiles’.  It was the first time anyone had ever touched him there. Other than porn, it was the first time Stiles had seen a hard cock other than his own.  Although he could argue Derek’s porn star-like status.

            A handful of tugs with their wet cocks slip-sliding together and Stiles was coming hard between them.  Derek kept stroking, and with a growl, came moments later.  If Stiles hadn’t already come, the sight of Derek’s cock shooting thick ropes of come against their bellies would have done it.  It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, followed closely by Derek smearing their combined spunk along both of their bellies.  It didn’t take Stiles a full second to realize that Derek was getting off on their mixed scents. 

            Derek spent a few moments kissing Stiles breathless, and then switched to gentle drags of lips against lips, bringing down the intensity before he allowed the water to wash the sticky release from their bodies.

            In Stiles’ bedroom, Derek spent an hour kissing, licking and biting his way along Stiles’ skin.  Twenty of those minutes were spent with his tongue buried in Stiles’ ass.  He licked him until his hole was red and wet and open.  He fucked his tongue into him as deep as it would go, practically swooning at the pure taste of Stiles.  It only took a few strokes of his hand on Stiles’ throbbing cock before the boy was coming again.  Derek flipped him over, licked him clean, and then straddled Stiles’ waist while he stroked himself into a second orgasm.  He spilled over Stiles’ stomach and chest, and then rubbed his come into Stiles’ skin.  Sated and come drunk Stiles was pliant as Derek repositioned them until they spooned together. 

            Derek woke him an hour later to feed him dinner.  He then watched Stiles as he completed his homework, staying close to the young man, touching and petting him lovingly; Derek’s chest rumbling in happiness. 

*** 

            As Derek began building the pack he became even more possessive of Stiles.  Scent-marking began happening multiple times throughout a given day.  And his nights ended with sultry make-out sessions, rimming, blow jobs, and Derek coming on his chest and sometimes his ass.  The first time it happened, Derek had licked him into a spontaneous orgasm.  The fact that he could make Stiles come with just his tongue drove the wolf crazy.  He got to his knees, opened his pants enough to get his cock out and stroked himself into a growling orgasm.  He spilled over Stiles’ stubble-burned ass cheeks and used his free hand to pull Stiles’ ass open and aimed his still shooting cock at his pink, open hole.  Stiles gasped at the feel of hot spunk hitting his sensitive pucker.  Derek groaned at the sight of his seed dripping into his boy’s greedy hole.  He rubbed the head of his cock over the mess he made.  “ _Soon_ ,”he thought.  His boy wasn’t ready for his cock yet, but he would be soon.

            Coming on Stiles’ ass became a regular thing.  And after the first few times Derek began using his finger to push his spunk inside.  One finger soon became two, then three, and before long, Derek had Stiles crying and coming on his fingers.

            The first time Derek took Stiles was after the alpha pack had made their first overt gesture by cornering Stiles at the supermarket and making sure he took their scents home to Derek.  To say that Derek lost his shit…would be fairly accurate.  There was a shower, where he checked Stiles over a half-dozen times for marks or injuries.  Then he jerked them both into screaming orgasms, making sure to spread their mixed come all over the both of them.  Then he took him to bed where he rimmed Stiles until he was crying tears of desperation and begging to be fucked.  So Derek opened him up with his fingers and then gently, so gently, pushed his cock inside until Stiles was fully impaled and spouting incoherent pleas.  Derek started off slow and tender at first, because although he made a habit of opening Stiles with his fingers every night, his cock was much wider and longer than his fingers could imitate.  And when Stiles could take his full length without a painful hitch in his breathing, Derek fucked the sobbing boy quiet.  He began moving faster, pushing harder.  Stiles had been crying and begging, until he opened his mouth and couldn’t produce a sound.  His skin was sweaty and flushed and he was on the verge of hyperventilating when Derek instructed him to touch himself.  It didn’t take very many pulls of his hand before Stiles found his voice and was shouting Derek’s name in release, dirtying the sheets beneath him.  Stiles’ hole clenched around Derek’s prick and had him coming just moments behind Stiles.  Derek filled him up and stayed buried deep inside him until his flaccid penis slipped from within, letting his come dribble out of his used hole.


	2. Teacher, Anything You Have In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d been fucking for a few weeks before they were caught. should have had the house to themselves until morning, but they didn’t count on the sheriff forgetting an important file and having to return home to retrieve it.

They’d been fucking for a few weeks before they were caught.  They should have had the house to themselves until morning, but they didn’t count on the sheriff forgetting an important file and having to return home to retrieve it.  They were in the living room; Derek was seated on the armchair and Stiles was in his lap in a reverse cowboy.  Derek was balls deep in Stiles who was, very enthusiastically, working himself up and down on Derek’s cock.  They weren’t expecting anyone, so Derek didn’t bother to keep an ear out for anyone approaching the house…or for the sheriff’s keys in the door.  In fact the man stood there watching for several seconds before his bellow of, “What the fuck is this?!” alerted the couple that they were no longer alone.

            Derek grasped at Stiles’ hips and held him still, but other than that the duo was too shell shocked to react.  They were stuck in an awkward silence staring at each other, unsure of what to say or do until Stiles squeaked, “It’s not what it looks like?”

            John just held up his hand silencing any further attempt at explanation.  He pulled his phone from his pocket, dialed and waited.  “Yeah it’s me, something came up at home and I’m gonna be a little longer than expected.  Hold down the fort until I can make it back.”

            The moment he was finished the call Derek started, “John—”

            “Shut your mouth Derek!”  His voice was hard as he began pacing back and forth in front of them. 

            John’s hands were on his gun belt and it was making Derek very nervous.  Yes, he was the alpha and Stiles was his human beta, but here at home… Stiles was basically his _brother_.  John was the dominant force in the home and Derek deferred to him like he would a father, like he would _his_ alpha.  John was the _alpha_ alpha and Derek could see why he would be so upset.  He didn’t want to lose what he had built with him—with them, “Sheriff if you’d just—”

            John rounded on him eyes blazing brilliant blue, “I said shut. Your. Mouth,” he growled.  “This is my home and you will refer to me properly!”

            Derek thought he could see the anger rolling off of him in waves, but then John’s scent hit him.  It practically bowled him over and he couldn’t help the low growl that went through him, “Yes…daddy,” Derek said in a low submissive tone.

            The corner of John’s mouth quirked ever so slightly, “That’s better,” he said as he reached for the buckle of his gun belt and began undoing it.

            Stiles, who was still impaled on Derek’s _still hard_ cock, turned to look at Derek and then his father, confusion written all over his face.

            “What gave you the right to put your cock into your brother, young man?” he asked as he placed his gun belt over the back of the sofa and reached for his shirt buttons.

            “I don’t—daddy I’m sorry.  Are you going to punish me?”

            “You bet your sweet little ass I’m gonna punish you.”

            Derek purred and suddenly everything made sense to Stiles, “Oh, no fucking way!”

            “What was that young man?”

            “Uh, nothing, daddy.  I’m sorry!  Are…are you going to punish me too?”

            John smirked down at his boy, “Oh yeah,” he murmured.  “But first, Derek, finish fucking your brother.  Show me how you make him come.”

            “Yes daddy,” Derek said, tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips and began thrusting up into him.

            “Oh fuck Derek!” Stiles moaned and fell back against Derek’s chest.

            John sat on the coffee table in front of them.  He continued unbuttoning his shirt as he watched Derek fuck Stiles.  He leaned forward and pushed Stiles’ knees apart, spreading his legs until they were resting over the arms of the chair, and giving him a better view of Derek’s slick cock as it glided in and out of Stiles’ stretched hole.  He watched, mouth watering at the sight of Stiles’ cock bobbing up and down with the rough force of Derek’s thrusts.

            “That’s it,” John murmured as he slipped his shirt off of his arms and reached for his undershirt, “Make him come.”

            John knew how wrong it was to want his boys the way he did—and let’s be real, Derek became _his_ the moment he broke down at the station all those months ago.  He knew it was wrong and he had fought it—for years where Stiles was concerned.  With Derek thrown into the mix, John believed he would go insane with thoughts of the two of them naked in his bed.  He had made a valiant effort and probably could have maintained control if it hadn’t been for tonight.  Now, after seeing Derek’s dick pounding into Stiles’ ass, John couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

            Derek’s eyes were drawn to John; each piece of clothing he removed was a silent promise of what was to come.  He increased his speed, wanting to make his daddy happy.  If he made his brother come hard enough, maybe daddy would give him his cock as a ~~reward~~ punishment.

            “Oh fuck I’m gonna come!”  Stiles cried.

            John looked on as long pale fingers wrapped around a red, swollen cock and stroked until it spurted milky white ropes of come all along his belly.  He watched as Derek’s eyes flashed red just before he came pumping his come deep into Stiles’ ass.

            “That’s good,” John praised Stiles, petting his head lovingly.  “You came so pretty on your brother’s cock.  Such a good boy,” he murmured as his hand caressed Stiles’ sweat slicked cheek.  His thumb brushed over the swollen bottom lip and he groaned when his boy’s lips spread enough to suck the digit inside.  “Shit!” John whispered before pulling his thumb free, grasping Stiles by the back of his neck, and manhandling him off of Derek’s lap. 

            Both boys grunted when Derek’s cock was unceremoniously dislodged from Stiles’ hole.  He pushed Stiles until he was leaning over the arm of the couch, face down, and ass up.  He took his first two fingers and ran them over his balls, which were coated with the come that was dribbling from his abused hole.  “So much come,” John murmured as he scooped it up and began pushing it back inside Stiles’ gaping hole.  He shoved his fingers inside, plugging him up and nearly going dizzy from the hot, wet feel of him.  “Clench up baby boy,” John instructed.

            Stiles did his best to squeeze around John’s fingers.  When he pulled a pleasured moan from daddy, he knew he had done right.  He had always thought he was sick for being attracted to his father the way he was.  He thought maybe it was punishment for being such a bad kid—or that maybe he was such a bad kid as a way to distance himself from his father.  But he had Derek, and now daddy?!  This was like a wet dream come true.  He didn’t know what he had done to deserve it, or if maybe he was hallucinating the whole thing; either way he was going to enjoy it while he could.

            “Such a good boy for daddy,” John said as he pumped his fingers a few times.  He was going to enjoy fucking his tight ass, but for now, “Keep yourself closed.  Don’t let any of your brother’s come drip out,” he ordered as he pulled his fingers out and moved toward Derek. 

            Derek perked up when he saw that he had his daddy’s full attention.

            “And what am I gonna do with you?” John asked when he stopped in front of the naked young man.

            “I—”

            “Shhh,” John quieted him with the same fingers he had just had inside of Stiles’ ass.  Derek didn’t hesitate to open his mouth and suck the fingers inside.  He moaned at the taste of his, Stiles’ and John’s scents all mixed together.  “You think you’re gonna get off that easy?” John asked harshly, pulling his fingers from Derek’s sucking mouth.

            “No, daddy—”

            “Over the arm of the chair, now!” John commanded.

            Derek quickly scrambled into place and it was all he could do to keep the wolf at bay when he felt the first strike of John’s heavy hand on his eager ass.  “You’ve been a very bad boy Derek,” John teased as he brought his hand down over Derek’s skin in quick succession.  He gave a very good spanking.  John’s hand never hit the same place twice in a row; his strikes moved around, spreading out the punishing blows until Derek’s ass and the tops of his thighs were bright red and shining.  Derek cried out in ecstasy wanting it to stop and wanting more both at once.  When it did stop, he groaned in displeasure.  “Are you sorry, Derek?”

            “Y-yes daddy.”

            “Then show daddy how sorry you are,” he said as he pushed his pants and briefs down to expose his hard and dripping cock.

            Derek scrambled to his knees moaning at the sight and smell of the thick cock in front of him.  He turned his eyes up to John, asking permission and whimpered happily when daddy gave a small nod.  Derek wet his lips before opening wide and swallowing him down all at once. 

            When John’s dick hit the back of Derek’s throat he let out a surprised cry, but quickly regained control of himself.  He placed a firm hand on the back of Derek’s head and held him in place, murmuring praises as his boy swallowed around him.  He pulled back roughly and grinned when Derek coughed and sputtered.  “Show daddy how well you can take his cock,” John urged, pushing his dick between Derek’s lips.

            Derek pulled out every trick he had learned over the years.  He drove his tongue into the slit drinking up the salty precome.  His teeth dragged gently up the length of the shaft.  Derek looked up at his daddy; the green-gold of his irises swallowed up by his pupils, and began sucking on just the head while his hands stroked the shaft and fondled the heavy balls beneath.  Derek then took his cock all the way down to the root, holding it there for several seconds and swallowing, making his throat contract around the head.

            It was too much for John who grabbed Derek by the hair and just fucked himself into the boy’s mouth.  He was a little rough and graceless, but he knew Derek could handle it.  Hell, the boy whimpered and opened wider as if he couldn’t get enough.

            “I’m gonna come,” John moaned.  “I don’t want you to spill a drop,” he said looking down at Derek who had tears, spit and precome smeared across his cheeks and chin.  “I want you to share with your brother.  Understand?”

            Derek nodded as much as he could with John forcefully fucking into his mouth.  Then he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel, sound and smell, wanting to commit it all to memory.  He didn’t know if he would get this again, and he wanted to remember it always.

            And then John was coming with a groan that emanated from deep in his chest.  Derek swallowed down the first streams before remembering what his daddy had instructed.  He held the rest in his mouth and prayed that he didn’t lose any—he wanted to show daddy that he could do as he was told.

            After fucking his way through the most delicious orgasm, John gently dragged his still hard cock from Derek’s mouth.  He watched on as a string of come stretched between the boy’s lips and his cockhead until it finally broke and dribbled down Derek’s chin.  “Go share that with your brother.”

            Stiles had been watching everything from his perch on the couch; he was still doing his best to keep Derek’s come inside him.  It was hard because all he had wanted to do was get on his knees beside Derek and take his turn sucking daddy’s cock.  Holding on to Derek’s come was quickly forgotten when the man himself moved in front of him and engaged him in a come-filled kiss.  It was like heaven tasting daddy’s spunk on Derek’s tongue.  He couldn’t get enough, and licked into Derek’s mouth, drinking up all that he could.

            John moved to them, placing a hand on the back of each of their heads, “My beautiful boys,” he murmured.  He spent a few minutes kissing and touching the boys, watching them bite at one another’s mouths before moving away to clean himself up and redressed for work.  He instructed them to make sure Stiles’ homework was done, they fed one another, were cleaned up and in bed by the time his shift was over.

***

            It turned out that Derek and Stiles had nothing to worry about; daddy loved touching and fucking his boys.  His favorite way was having both boys naked and face down on his bed.  First they had to work each other open while daddy watched.  He would sit in his chair and give instruction and praise as each of his boys worked up to four fingers in their brother’s ass.  His plan was to one day work them up to fisting, but there was time for that yet.

            Once both of their holes were wet and gaping, and the boys’ cocks were red and drooling precome onto the sheets, daddy took over.  He directed them to lie down flat on their stomachs, heads facing each other so that he could see their tongues tangle together.  They each had to spread their cheeks and hold themselves open for him.  He needed to see their exposed, glistening holes while he stroked and slicked up his cock. 

            He teased them with whose turn it was to go first.  Both boys would whine and insist that it was their turn even though John always knew.  He liked listening to his boys beg for his cock.  John would climb onto the bed and slide his cock into the ass of whoever’s turn it was to go first.  Tonight it was Stiles’ and he begged so prettily, “Oh please daddy, _please_!  I need it daddy.”  And he cried out in relief when John pushed in to the hilt.  John gave a few slow, torturous thrusts before, “Fuck me daddy!  Fuck me please!”

            John leaned down onto his fists and drove his cock into Stiles’ tight ass, hard and fast.  He pushed his face into the middle of theirs and licked at each of their mouths, “Lemme see you kiss you brother,” he whispered as he pulled away and groaned when they immediately complied.  “Fuck,” he grunted when Derek bit at Stiles’ plump bottom lip.  He pushed in once more, hard and deep and held there for a few seconds before retreating.

            And the whining and begging began anew.  Stiles didn’t want his turn to be over, and Derek pleaded, “Please daddy, it’s my turn.  I need your cock!”

            “Shhhh,” he hushed, even though he wanted to hear their begging and whimpers, “Daddy is gonna take care of both of his boys.”

            John moved to Derek, and gave him the same treatment as Stiles.  He pushed fully inside, smooth and slow at first, and then he leaned down and drilled into him.  “Yes, daddy, _yes_!  Fuck me harder!” Derek growled.

            And it went on like that, John pulling his dick from Derek’s hole and shoving it into Stiles’ waiting one.  He pumped down into Stiles roughly a few times and the moved to Derek and fucked into him more.  They each got equal turns in succession.  John was so completely turned on from switching his dick from one ass to the other, back and forth.  Watching how their red, puffy holes strained to stay open for him, aching for him to be back inside.

            Before long he moved between them, ready to come.  “Hold yourselves open for me,” he grunted as he stroked himself to completion, shooting ropes of come into first Stiles’ and then Derek’s waiting hole.  After working himself though his orgasm, John sat back on his heels and looked at the mess he had made of his boys.  It was fucking gorgeous and made him wish he was ten years younger so he could get hard again _now_ and paint their asses with more of his spunk.  Instead he used his fingers to push as much of his seed as he could into their greedy holes.  “My boys take daddy’s cock so well,” he murmured.  “Your hungry little asses eat up my come so nicely.”

            He placed gently bites on each of their cheeks before changing positions again.  John laid on his back and his boys got to their knees on either side of him.  “Jack yourselves off; show daddy how pretty you come.”

            John’s eyes moved between them as they stroked their hard cocks, groaning and egging each other on, “C’mon Stiles, give your come to daddy,” Derek urged.

            “Don’t come without me Der,” Stiles pleaded.

            They almost always came together, crying and shooting their loads all over each other and daddy’s chest.  Derek leaned forward and captured Stiles’ mouth as they continued stroking themselves, working through their orgasms and pulling every last drop of come from their throbbing dicks.

            When they were empty, they each laid on one of daddy’s shoulders and let him pet them until they fell asleep.  “That’s my good boys.  You make daddy so proud,” John murmured happily.

**Fin**


End file.
